


Works Both Ways

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The mate bond works both ways." Mark seems to realize that no one knows what to say to that, and he looks over at Spencer. "Are we not supposed to say anything about that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Works Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fic where Brendon's a werewolf and the mate bond goes both ways. This is the parts of that story that were fun to write. For those of you who read it as I wrote it over Twitter, it has changed a bit - I wrote a beginning and made the most awkward transition somewhat less awkward.

Brendon as a wolf is pretty much like Brendon as a human: full of energy and prone to cuddling up to people.

The full moon on tour is always a pain, because if they're driving all through the night Brendon has nowhere to go and ends up pacing the bus all night and driving everyone crazy the next day.

Zack finds them an empty space the second night, some kind of park on the edge of a forested area. Ian smokes up with Pete and Joe. Andy, Patrick, and Dallon stay upwind of them, with Mark in the middle, occasionally accepting the joint. Spencer stays with the nonsmokers; he's not going to get high while Brendon's running around out there.

Brendon comes back after a while, circling around them and pouncing on Spencer. Spencer just laughs and rolls with it. He knew Brendon was coming, and Brendon will never hurt him.

"How did you even know he was there?" Pete asks after Brendon lopes off again. "I didn't even see him."

Spencer just shrugs.

"All part of the magic," Mark says.

Pete says, "Spencer's human."

"The mate bond works both ways." Mark seems to realize that no one knows what to say to that, and he looks over at Spencer. "Are we not supposed to say anything about that?"

"We're not together," Spencer says, even though the phrase "mate bond" is thrumming through his mind right next to his awareness of Brendon.

Mark whistles. "That's going to be a hell of a mate bond when you are."

"How do you know so much?" Pete asks.

"Half my family are werewolves."

Pete asks a million questions while Spencer waits for Brendon to come back again.

Brendon flops down in front of him and turns over so Spencer will rub his belly.

"You spend too much time with the dogs."

Brendon rolls over again and puts his head in Spencer's lap.

"No way. Come on, we're going in."

Brendon whines at him.

"Nope. We're not sleeping out here. I'll take you camping after tour."

*

A few days later, Pete invites them out to dinner. He's gotten two tables: one for them and Mark, and one for security. Pete brings up Mark's family of werewolves.

"Seriously?" Brendon says, "You must know a lot. We just have horror movies and me."

Pete looks at them strangely. "Spencer didn't tell you?"

"Mark told us when you were out running around the other night," Spencer says.

"Then you didn't tell him," Mark says, with a hand gesture that Spencer takes to mean "the rest."

Spencer shakes his head, but waves at Mark.

"What?" Brendon asks.

Mark looks at Spencer again before he speaks. "Location pinpointing is pretty common in a mate bond, but usually not before they're together."

Brendon still looks confused, so Spencer says, "I know where you are."

"Yeah, dude," Brendon says. "I'm right here."

"Even when you're not right here." Spencer shrugs. "It's why I don't worry too much when you're running around during the full moon."

Eventually:

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?"

"You are. We don't both need to."

"I'm not," Spencer says, and Brendon looks pointedly at the way he's drumming - lightly - on the table. "If this is some freaky werewolf thing," Spencer says, "you didn't get a choice."

"You didn't either," Brendon says patiently.

Spencer snorts. "I've been choosing you since we met."

Pete asks something like, "If he's the wolf, does that mean Brendon wears the pants?"

Mark laughs. "Spencer would be pretty high up, even in a larger pack. In a pack of two, he's definitely the alpha."

"But he's human."

"I keep telling you," Mark says, "the mate bond stuff works both ways. Makes him wolf enough to be pack."

Brendon holds Spencer's hand on the way back from dinner, but he's been known to hold Zack's hand. They don't say anything else about it.

The week before the moon is horrible.

Every time Spencer turns around, Brendon's sitting in Zack's lap or napping with his head on Dallon's shoulder or smoking up with Ian.

The first night of the moon, Spencer hangs out with Pete and doesn't come back until well after nightfall.

Brendon's sitting next to Ian on the floor. Ian's casually scratching behind his ears, the way he would with Skywalker.

Spencer goes to bed, but doesn't sleep. Later, late enough that everyone else is already sleeping, Brendon whines outside his bunk. Spencer opens his curtain and lets Brendon jump up and sprawl all over him. Spencer rubs his hand all the way down Brendon's back.

He wakes up in the morning with human Brendon sprawled naked on top of him. "Last night sucked," Brendon says as soon as Spencer's awake. "Don't go away tonight."

Spencer stares up at the uninteresting ceiling of his bunk and the last week finally makes sense.

"Were you trying to make me stop you from hanging all over everyone?"

Brendon fidgets, and Spencer sighs.

"If you want this whole thing, you should just say so."

"Mark said you're the alpha. I thought I should leave it up to you."

"I don't know how other packs do it, but that's not how ours works."

Brendon picks his head up off of Spencer's shoulder and kisses him.

Now Spencer knows what Mark meant; his Brendon awareness is already expanding, even with just a kiss.

Spencer says, "Everyone else," because it's his job to be responsible, even before he knew he was the alpha.

Brendon says, "They're in the lounges," and Spencer trusts him, lets Brendon kiss him again, spreads his legs to make space for Brendon. He puts his hands on Brendon's ass because he knows Brendon wants him to, and Brendon shoves Spencer's pajamas and boxers out of the way.

They thrust against each other, and Spencer keeps kissing Brendon to keep him quiet.

Afterwards, Spencer worms a packet of baby wipes out from between his mattress and the wall and uses one of them to clean them up.

Brendon laughs at him.

"They're easier than Kleenex," Spencer says.

Brendon's laughing in his head too. Spencer can hear him.

*

Spencer and Ryan have been communicating mostly with business through lawyers and superficial texts and emails. Spencer sends him an email anyway:

> So I'm werewolf married to Brendon now. I would have invited you, but Mark thinks it started when we met, and you were there for that, and I didn't want you there for the sex. (He's really good in bed.)

As soon as Spencer closes his laptop, Brendon curves around him.

"You didn't have to tell him about our sex life."

"I've heard about all the girls he's slept with. And I get to tell him what I want." It's sharper than he meant it to be.

"Sorry," Brendon says. "Alpha gets his way, right?" and then, "You could punish me. Hold me down."

He says it like a joke, but Spencer can tell from the mate bond that it's something he actually wants. He doesn't know exactly how this thing feels to Brendon, but he thinks, "Okay," and squeezes Brendon's arm.

*

Later, he does hold Brendon down while they fuck, squeezed into Brendon's bunk and trying not to make too much noise. Spencer can tell from the mate bond that they'll be doing that again.

*

Spencer opens his email later to a note from Ryan:

> Congratulations. I'm not marrying Z (not yet anyway), but she's also very good in bed.

Spencer laughs, and can hear Brendon's grin in his head.


End file.
